Hothead
:For other uses, see Potato Mine (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |rarity = Token |class = Kabloom |class2 = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |ability = When destroyed: Do 6 damage to a zombie here. |flavor text = Sure, he has an explosive temper. But for the most part, he's pretty even peeled.|trait = Team-Up}} Hothead is a token plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It is made by Tater Toss, Spudow's signature superpower, but can also be made by Cornucopia's ability, or transformed by Seedling or Petal-Morphosis' ability. It costs 3 to play (only when it is [[Card#Bounced|'Bounced']]), and has 1 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability does 6 damage to a zombie on its lane when it is destroyed. Statistics *'Classes:' Kabloom, Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When destroyed: Do 6 damage to a Zombie here. *'Rarity:' Token Card description Sure, he has an explosive temper. But for the most part, he's pretty even peeled. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Name change: Hot Potato → Hothead Strategies With Apply the same strategies as you would for . However, since this does 6 damage opposed to 2, it is recommended to save this to defeat a tough zombie like Shieldcrusher Viking, Drum Major, Smashing Gargantuar, etc. It can also immediately counter Trickster, especially if the zombie hero spent all their brains. Be careful of Teleport if they are using Trickster, though. Also, because it has the Team-Up trait, you can protect a plant with this and apply some pressure to the opponent. However, be wary that this will not defeat some zombies such as Wizard Gargantuar or Knight of the Living Dead without support. Against Against this, there is very little to counter it. If it is played near a really important zombie, the best option is to Bounce this to save some time. In this case, the hero would have to spend 3 sun in order to replant it. It is not recommended to use damaging tricks as it will also still activate its effect. Another option is moving zombies to other lanes, so they will not be hurt from this. At this point, you could also use a damaging trick to waste its ability in the process. Gallery Hothead desc new.png|Hothead's statistics 20170610_001132.png|Hothead's card Hothead222.png|Hothead being played after using Tater Toss HotheadAttack.png|Hothead attacking DedHothead2.png|A destroyed Hothead damaging a zombie Potato Mine with Hothead.jpeg|A Hothead in the same lane as a Hothead from cornucopiaH.png|A Cornucopia making a Hothead along with other plants HotheadCardImage.png|Hothead's card image GGHothead.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Hothead Old HotPotatoHDescription.png|Hothead's statistics (Back when its name was Hot Potato) Stupid hot potato user.png|A Hothead and an Arm Wrestler in the same lane Trivia *Its name comes from the word "hothead," a person who gets angry easily. Its name may also be a pun, as Hothead is actually Spudow's head. *Hothead and Explode-o-nut are the only plants that share the appearance of another plant, but are tinted red instead of their regular coloration. *In some missions, Spudow can play it as if it was a normal plant. *Prior to the 1.4.14 update, Hothead was called "Hot Potato." **Unlike the Hot Potato in Plants vs. Zombies 2, this plant's appearance and function are similar to the Potato Mine. However, the part on its entry where it says it stays even peeled is based on the Hot Potato in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Hothead, Zom-Bats, Impfinity Clone and Octo-Pet are currently the only cards that consist two classes. **However, before the 1.2.12 update, Goat used to be in two classes as well, albeit it was in plant classes. **Out of these four, this is the only one from the plants' side. See also * *Tater Toss *Spudow Category:Plants Category:Team-Up plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Undroppable cards Category:Root cards Category:Tokens Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Token plants